warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafpool
Leafpool is a slenderRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 26 light brown tabby she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Midnight with amber eyes,Revealed in Midnight, page 144 a white chest, and white paws.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Leafkit and her sister Squirrelkit are born to Sandstorm and Firestar, the ThunderClan leader. She and Squirrelkit are briefly, and for the first time, seen in the last chapter of the book, while her parents are naming them. Leafkit was named in honor of Leafstar, the current SkyClan leader, and possibly Spottedleaf, a medicine cat who is now known as a cat who had joined StarClan's starry ranks. Her sister is named Squirrelkit because of her dark ginger fur and bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Leafpaw is a medicine cat apprentice, training under the current medicine cat of ThunderClan, Cinderpelt. She is described to be nothing like her sister; she is quiet, reserved, and attentive, while Squirrelpaw is loud, feisty and exuberant. However, they have a strange connection: they can sense what the other is feeling. Leafpaw is also wise beyond her age. She is very perceptive and thinks a lot more seriously than most young apprentices. : :She was with her mentor when StarClan sent the fire and tiger prophecy, which Cinderpelt interpreted saying, that Firestar's daughter and Tigerstar's son shall cause the Clan trouble. Leafpaw is worried that the prophecy meant her, but Cinderpelt assures her that it probably doesn't, because Squirrelpaw has the same flame-colored pelt as Firestar.She becomes worried of her sister's fate. : :She intercepted Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw just before they went to meet the other four cats who would go on the journey to give them traveling herbs. Brambleclaw got angry at Squirrelpaw because he thought that she had told her about the journey. Leafpaw assured him that she hadn't, but she just knew that they were going on a long and dangerous journey and needed their strength. Squirrelpaw then poured out the whole story of the dreams and meetings and other four cats to her sister.Leafpaw is shocked, but aggrees not to tell :Leafpaw struggles under the secret of the prophecy and the secret of where the questing cats had gone, but she kept her promise to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw and doesn't tell Cinderpelt or Firestar even after they are sure they are gone and are very distraught. After the battle with the rats, Tawnypelt gets a infected bite on her shoulder, and Leafpaw eats burdock root, sensing that her sister needs it. ''Moonrise :In this book, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw go herb-collecting at Sunningrocks. Spiderpaw runs to Cinderpelt, wailing that Dappletail has a bellyache. Cinderpelt rushes of, telling Leafpaw to find anything she found helpful there. While her mentor is gone, Leafpaw saves Reedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, when he almost drowned, because of Spottedleaf whispering in her mind what to do. Mothwing is distraught that she couldn't heal the apprentice, but an medicine cat apprentice from a rival Clan did. She is close friends with Sorreltail and becomes good friends with Tigerstar's daughter, Mothwing, a fellow medicine cat apprentice who is her elder, being already trained as a warrior. She continues to cope with the weight of the prophecy the four cats received, and feels guilty for keeping it a secret when other cats ask why StarClan is silent about the destruction of the forest. :She figures out that WindClan's rabbits are poisoned and tries to stop ThunderClan from eating them, but Dappletail eats one and dies from sickness, leaving Leafpaw weighty with the death of her Clanmate. She has nightmares of Feathertail being plunged into darkness, then swathed in starlight after Feathertail is killed, and picks up the grief and longing of the journeying cats. :At the end of the book, Leafpaw asks Sorreltail to go with her to try to find Cloudtail and Brightheart, who had gone missing. They see a Twoleg trap with kittypet food in it, and are instantly wary, skirting it. Leafpaw scents Mistyfoot's scent inside, though she wasn't in there. Leafpaw carefully pads into the trap to try to get some of the kittypet food for Frostfur, but the trap slams shut and Leafpaw becomes trapped. ''Dawn :Leafpaw is still inprisoned by the Twolegs. She is moping around in her den, when a caught kittypet named Cody encourages her to get up, wash herself, and eat. Leafpaw later finds out that Sasha, the rogue mother of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, was also captured by the Twolegs, along with Cloudtail, Brightheart, Mistyfoot, a few other rogues, and Gorsetail of WindClan. When one of the rogues lashes out at one of the Twolegs, the rogue is pushed by the Twoleg against something sharp in the cage and gets cut. Leafpaw gets some cobweb from a den below her and passes it to Cody, who gives it to the rogue. When Squirrelpaw returns from the journey, she has a dream where Spottedleaf shows her where Leafpaw is trapped, and she, Sorreltail, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, and Rainwhisker rescue her and the other cats. After she had been rescued, she watched helplessly with the other cats as Graystripe was taken by Twolegs. :Cody returns with Leafpaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart to Sunningrocks because it was unsafe to return to her home without a warrior to escort her. Cody feeds Birchkit when Ferncloud can't produce enough milk by chewing up a bit of prey before feeding it to Birchkit. When Cody decides to leave, Leafpaw wishes that she didn't have to leave. :The Clans are forced to accept that they must leave the forest, and Leafpaw travels to their new home with them, scared for the Clans that they may not find a new home. They traveled through the mountains, as the dying warrior sign lead them there. Marshkit nearly gets taken away by a hawk, but Brackenfur saves him. Smokepaw dies from falling of the ledge. The Clans discover a couple Tribe cats hunting. The Tribe cats remember the jouneying cats, Stormfur, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt. The Tribe offers them to stay for a while, and they do. :Stoneteller shows her some new herbs while the Clans settle with the Tribe for a couple days. Later, Leafpaw thought that she saw the spirits of Silverstream and Feathertail as Crowpaw was named Crowfeather in honor of his lost love Feathertail. :The Clans finally find their new home at the end of the book, as starlight shimmers there, with a lake and moorland and woodland, and pine forest as well. Starlight :Leafpaw goes with the medicine cats to look with herbs when they reach the lake. Her sister, Squirrelpaw , is made a warrior, Squirrelflight, making her the first warrior to be named at the new territory, Firestar having done it to bolster the confidence of the cats. When Cinderpelt sees Leafpaw staring after the patrol sent to go explore the new territory, Cinderpelt asked her if she wished that she was going with them. Leafpaw replies that she chose the path of a medicine cat. :Later, Leafpaw goes with Mothwing to collect water from their own elders and, because the water smelled strange and she wanted to investigate. When they reach the pool that Mothwing got the water out of, she sees a dead rabbit laying on the bottom of the pool. She doesn't tell Mothwing that it will make the cats who drank it sick because Mothwing was so desperate to prove herself. When the Clans separate, Leafpaw expresses regret that she hadn't gotten to know Crowfeather better, he being a close comrade of Squirrelflight, and she having seen the soft side of him as he convinced a WindClan elder to leave. Later, some of their elders complain of having bellyaches, and Leafpaw realizes they drank the tainted water. She convinces Cinderpelt to let her take some herbs to WindClan in case they are sick. She is escorted to the camp by a patrol and led to the sick elders. Barkface is herb-gathering, so Onewhisker lets her care for the elders. Crowfeather gets angry when he sees Leafpaw treating their elders and wants her to go away, but Onewhisker overrules him, telling him to stay with Leafpaw and help her. Soon Leafpaw cures Morningflower and Darkfoot and goes back to ThunderClan camp. :Later, Leafpaw gets a dream from Spottedleaf, who shows her where to find the new Moonstone. Leafpaw asks Sorreltail to go with her, and Sorreltail follows her to the new Moonstone, which is a beautiful pool. Leafpaw sees Larchkit, Hollykit and Shrewpaw in StarClan and wants to tell Ferncloud that her kits were safe in StarClan. Leafpaw speaks to Bluestar, who tells her that Clan leaders must come to this new place to receive their nine lives and medicine cats must meet there. Soon Leafpaw finds out that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan, and is horrified by this. She promises to keep Mothwing's disbelief in StarClan secret, though, otherwise the other medicine cats might think she was unfit to be RiverClan's medicine cat. She speaks to Feathertail, and Leafpaw says she thought that Feathertail was still in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Feathertail says that she will never forget the clans and especially she would not forget Crowfeather. Leafpaw said that she will tell him that. Leafpaw tells ThunderClan that she found the perfect place to share tounges with StarClan. Tommorow night, the medincine cats would meet there. Leafpaw receives her medicine cat name there, Leafpool, in honor of finding the Moonpool. :In the fight caused by Hawkfrost and Mudclaw trying to overthrow Onewhisker's leadership, as they believed Mudclaw was the real leader of WindClan, Leafpool is chased by two unnamed ShadowClan warriors who fall down into the stone hollow, breaking their necks and dying instantly. Leafpool almost falls over the edge, but Crowfeather comes to save her. Crowfeather is frozen for a while, remembering how Feathertail died, but he saves her just when Leafpool was about to fall. When Leafpool comments to Crowfeather that she must have been the last cat that he wanted to save, Crowfeather tells Leafpool how much he loves her. :In this book, Leafpool receives a prophecy from Yellowfang: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red '''twice. ''Twilight :Leafpool begins to become confused by her feelings for Crowfeather, and tries to focus on her medicine cat duties. When Mosspelt, a RiverClan warrior, arrives, she begs Leafpool to come to RiverClan for help, saying that Mothwing had asked her to ask her to come. Leafpool goes back with Mosspelt, and run into a WindClan patrol that Crowfeather was in. He stares at Leafpool, but Webfoot notices this and growls at Crowfeather, saying that he had enough cats in WindClan to be padding after. Tornear reminds Webfoot that this was Leafpool, Squirrelflight's sister. Crowfeather tells Leafpool to say hello to Squirrelflight for him as a cover-up. Leafpool continues her journey to RiverClan with Mosspelt, and when she arrives, helps Mothwing to calm down. She sends Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker, the cat she saved from drowning in ''Moonrise'', to fetch more yarrow. With the yarrow that Mothwing did have, they managed to have the sick kits swallow the yarrow leaves. They all vomit up a foul-smelling mucus. They help Beechpaw, another sick cat, next. When Leafpool settles down for sleep in RiverClan camp, she realizes that she forgot her meeting with Crowfeather at the island that they had arranged. :The next day, Minnowkit tells Leafpool and Mothwing that she and her two littermates left camp and found some Twoleg thing spewing some green liquid. She says that they stepped in it, and she dared them to eat some of it, saying that it was yucky. Leafpool and Mothwing figure that maybe some of the other sick cats picked up the Twoleg poison from eating some prey that might have ingested it or stepped in it. Unfortunately, one of the kits dies from the sickness, but the other cats recover. :When Leafpool goes back to ThunderClan, she sees that Brightheart has been substituting for her, helping Cinderpelt with the medicine cat duties. Leafpool is annoyed by Brightheart, and gets even more frustrated when Brightheart unknowingly speaks to her like an apprentice (in Leafpool's eyes). When Cinderpelt asks Leafpool what was wrong, she said that there were too many medicine cats. Cinderpelt tells Leafpool to be patient with Brightheart because she needed this. Leafpool soon realizes that Brightheart was jealous of Cloudtail's relationship with Daisy, the loner from the horseplace. :She also travels to the Dark Forest in a dream and sees Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with their father, Tigerstar. Leafpool's trust for the dark tabby is shaken after seeing this as well. She worries that she has lost her connection with StarClan after she doesn't receive dreams like all the other medicine cats (excluding Mothwing), because she was in love with Crowfeather. Leafpool is distracted by her love for Crowfeather (gives Firestar a nettle seed instead of poppy seeds, trying to get rid of Mousefur's ticks with yarrow), and she feels frustrated. :When Leafpool and Crowfeather met in secret at the WindClan border, Cinderpelt, who was secretly watching the two lovers, stops them. She confronts Leafpool, telling her that she had to stop meeting him. Leafpool gets angry and runs away to the moonpool. While they were meeting, Crowfeather explains to Leafpool that the only way to truly be together was to run away together. Leafpool is uncertain at first, saying she'll tell him her answer later, but seeing that Cinderpelt is angry at her and Brightheart is taking some medicine cat duties instead of her, she decides to come with Crowfeather. Leafpool and Crowfeather run away together as they feel their love for each other is more important than their Clans, though Leafpool despairs at leaving her sister and friends. While they are running away, they meet Midnight the badger and she warns Leafpool and Crowfeather that her kin are planning an attack on ThunderClan for revenge after ThunderClan drove badgers off their territory. :When they get back everyone is fighting against the badgers. Crowfeather quickly jumps into the fight while Leafpool goes to help Cinderpelt. She finds Squirrelflight lying on the ground near the nursery, and through their connection, Leafpool knows that she is alive. In the midst of all the fighting, Sorreltail is having her kits. Cinderpelt is helping her, but a badger breaks into the nursery and injures her. Leafpool arrives just in time to save Sorreltail, but cannot help Cinderpelt. While Cinderpelt is dying, she tells Leafpool that she knew that she would die. Leafpool is mad at herself because she feels that if Cinderpelt would have told her she would have forced herself to stay and save Cinderpelt's life. Cinderpelt stops her and confesses that she could never have forced Leafpool to do such a thing. Cinderpelt dies a few moments later. :Crowfeather ends his relationship with Leafpool, saying that her heart was with her Clan. Leafpool thinks that she loves Crowfeather more than he will ever know, but lets him go anyway. Sunset :Leafpool has become the new medicine cat of ThunderClan after Cinderpelt's death. :With Feathertail, Leafpool travels into Willowpaw's dreams to show her the location of catmint, which is what RiverClan needed to when Heavystep was ill with deadly greencough. It is mentioned by Brambleclaw that even slender Leafpool had grown quite plump (it is thought by the fans this was because she was carrying Crowfeather's kits). :Leafpool begins to worry that Cinderpelt is mad at her for leaving to be with Crowfeather and even more since she fell asleep during sitting for her vigil. However, when she is later visited by Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat tells her that Cinderpelt still loves her and has no reason to hate her. Spottedleaf later shows her that Cinderkit is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Later in a dream, StarClan tell her that she will walk a path that only a few medicine cats have walked before. It is revealed in Secrets of the Clans that this means she will face a destiny unlike any medicine cat before her. Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang reveal to her that Leafpool was to stumble on a path few medicine cats have walked on, but the cats of StarClan could not reveal her future. Leafpool also sees that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were destined to be together. :When Brambleclaw advised Firestar to pick a new deputy, she had a dream where brambles made of claws are protecting the Clan, a sign that Brambleclaw should be the deputy of ThunderClan. At the end of the book, when Leafpool sees the blood gushing from the fatal wound struck from Brambleclaw on Hawkfrost in to the lake, she realizes that her prophecy had come true. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Leafpool takes on Hollypaw as a medicine cat apprentice, though, she wanted Jaypaw as her apprentice. Jaypaw was choosen to be mentored by Brightheart, instead. Soon, Hollypaw finds that she would rather be serving her Clan as a warrior than a medicine cat. Leafpool and Spottedleaf both agree that Jaypaw is destined to become a medicine cat apprentice because of his abilities to communicate with Starclan, plus his other gifts. Jaypaw refuses at first, claiming that they only want him as a medicine cat because he is blind. He starts to believe that they think he shouldn't become a warrior. It is said that when Leafpool and Hollypaw touch noses during the apprentice ceremony, there is a look of sadness and pain in Leafpool's eyes, and also, in Squirrelflight's eyes. This leads to Hollypaw being confused. : :There is still a strong tension between Leafpool and Crowfeather, which Jaypaw soon realizes. Leafpool seems very unhappy with the relationship Crowfeather is in with Nightcloud. In the end, Hollypaw fulfills her wish as becoming a apprentice, being trained by Brackenfur. Jaypaw concludes that he will become Leafpool's apprentice instead. : Dark River :She takes care of Cinderpaw when she falls out of the Sky Oak and breaks her leg because she wants to make sure she can become a warrior in this life. When Hollypaw disappears, Jaypaw notices that she is more concerned than his mother, Squirrelflight. Jaypaw later has a sign that shows Hollypaw went to RiverClan. :She and Jaypaw go on a mission from Firestar to WindClan to ask if RiverClan had stolen any of their territory. While they are there, Jaypaw notices tension between her, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud, but he doesn't know why. Onestar becomes angry and sends them back to ThunderClan territory. Jaypaw finds out that Cinderpelt was reincarnated into Cinderpaw and wants to tell Cinderpaw that, but Leafpool wouldn't allow it, as she said that it would ruin everything that was reset for her. ''Outcast :Leafpool is first seen collecting mallow with Jaypaw. She scolds her apprentice for looking at the stick he had found. When they walk back to camp, Jaypaw scares a thrush being hunted by Berrypaw, which she then replies that he had been "scattier than a rabbit all morning." Later she is seen by Hollypaw, talking to Jaypaw. :At the half moon, she goes with her apprentice to the Moonpool to communicate with StarClan. She then greets Jaypaw in her own dream. The StarClan warriors were intent on their prey and she didn't get an answer to her greetings, yet she did point out Feathertail to Jaypaw and denies for him to talk to her. Yet when she takes prey to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, they share few words before she went away again. When Talon and Night came to ThunderClan territory, she says that they are not intruders, as they came from the Tribe. :Leafpool seems very distracted when it is time for the journeying cats to leave for the mountains. When Jaypaw comes in to say good-bye, Leafpool tries to hide some herbs she was fiddling with, and Jaypaw says she seems far-off. He asks her if she was going to say good-bye to everyone else, but she says that she said it already, possibly trying to avoid Crowfeather. Eclipse :When Cinderpaw buckles her leg during her assessment, Leafpool frets about it all the time. Jaypaw says she is not helping by spoiling Cinderpaw, when she should be moving her leg. When Jaypaw takes Cinderpaw to swim, Leafpool approves, to Jaypaw's surprise. When Squirrelflight tells Jaypaw he needs to eat, Leafpool becomes oddly tense about it, saying she knows how to take care of her apprentice. After the battle with WindClan and during the eclipse, she is seen taking care of the wounded warriors. :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Cinderpaw are going to get their warrior names, It is noted by Jaypaw that she was sitting next to Squirrelflight and was purring, probably happy for Cinderpaw. Long Shadows :Leafpool has decided to confer upon her apprentice, Jaypaw, his medicine cat name, making him Jayfeather. He notices how happy she seems, how much love for him she feels, but even then, how protective of him she is. Much time is spent worrying over the fate of the Clan, for many are sick with greencough, but there isn't enough catmint available. Jayfeather and Lionblaze provide her with catmint, and she senses enough to not ask them where they got it. After the fire, where Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf discover Squirrelflight isn't their mother, she becomes even more distant, forgetting things. When Ashfur is found dead, she is saddened and heart-broken, and Jayfeather assumes that maybe she was in love with Ashfur. Soon, due to Leafpool's loving care to the dead warrior, she discovers that he was killed by a cat, not from drowning, but by a cat from ThunderClan. Sunrise :In the prologue of ''Sunrise, Leafpool examines Ashfur's body and notices of tuft of fur in between his claws. She removes it and stores it in the back of her den so the identity of his killer would never be known, wondering if it is all her fault that he was killed. When Sandstorm and Jayfeather went for a walk, Sandstorm describes Leafpool's attitude as touchy. Later in the book, Leafpool reveals to Hollyleaf that she knows it was her (Hollyleaf) that killed Ashfur. She assures Hollyleaf that she will not tell anyone. :When Honeyfern was bitten by a snake saving Briarkit, she just stares at Cinderheart with pleading eyes. It could be suspected that Leafpool does not know how to cure a snake bite, and that she hoped that Cinderpelt, reincarnated as Cinderheart, could cure Honeyfern. Honeyfern's death convinces her to use her skills to try to kill the snake by filling a mouse with thorns and deathberries. :Later, it is revealed that she is the mother of three kits, sired by Crowfeather of WindClan: Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Hollyleaf later announces this news at a Gathering. Leafpool then says that she knows she could no longer be ThunderClan's medicine cat, and she apologizes at the Gathering. After the Gathering, Hollyleaf tries to force Leafpool to eat deathberries. Leafpool says that she has lost her kits, the cat she loved, and her calling as a medicine cat, and asks whether it would be easier for her to die or to go on living. Hollyleaf steps aside to let Leafpool past and she walks past her, head and tail held low and sad. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Leafpool is seen as a warrior, having resigned from her medicine cat position after the events in ''Sunrise. Jayfeather notes that she is not a very good hunter or fighter, and believes that she should remain as a medicine cat. When Briarpaw tells Jayfeather that Firestar was attacked by a fox he tells her to go get Leafpool, but Leafpool wasn't there in time to save Firestar because she was hunting near the WindClan border. When Firestar gets injured, she doesn't help, but only assures Jayfeather and visits her father several times. Jayfeather is shown to be displeased about this. :After Lionblaze and Dovepaw left on the patrol to search for water, Leafpool intentionally gave Jayfeather the memory of when she was an apprentice and she saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight off to their own journey to the sun-drown-place, to show that she can relate to the feeling of being left out from an adventure. :She seems to be in an odd post-depression stage since the events of Sunrise. ''Fading Echoes :Leafpool continues to serve as a warrior and seems to be adapting to this position. When the tree falls into ThunderClan's camp, Jayfeather hisses in frustration at Leafpool to help him heal Briarpaw, and Leafpool agrees. She tells him that if she were in his position, she would go speak with Littlecloud, who has had experience dealing with an injury much like Briarpaw's. Jayfeather grudgingly goes. :Later, Leafpool is at a battle practice with several other warriors and Ivypaw. She sees Ivypaw using some very advanced battle moves and asks the apprentice where she learned them. Ivypaw replies that she just did them accidentally. Leafpool tells her she must have been lucky, hinting that she is still very suspicious of Ivypaw. Night Whispers :Leafpool is still a warrior and is doing well. She meets with Crowfeather while she is on a patrol, and they have an argument. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Leafpool is listed as a significant medicine cat of ThunderClan. It notes that she was the cat that found the Moonpool and faced a destiny unlike any other medicine cat. Leafpool is also mentioned as an apprentice in Sandstorm's tour of the forest camp. She is then mentioned as a full medicine cat in Squirrelflight's tour of the lake camp. Leafpool also speaks about her reasons for being a medicine cat and the prophecy about Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. Leafpool is, again, mentioned when Crowfeather talked about loving her and Feathertail. Code of the Clans :Leafpool welcomes you, saying who she is, but soon takes back those words as she remembers how well-known the clans are. Talking about how the reader would want to know about the ways of the warrior code, she explains about the code and tells the reader to get comfortable. On each code she shares few words explaining or expressing the code. Near the end, she talks about rules that never made in into the warrior code. In the Epilogue, she thanks you for listening and takes you to the edge of the territory. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that Leafpool was always destined to be a medicine cat. He explains her deep link with Squirrelflight, how both of them can tell where the other is at any time. He also mentions her great intuition and understanding of what will happen; she knew that the lake was the right place for the Clans, that Brambleclaw would make a good deputy, and that "Blood would spill blood" before there could be peace. However, she did not anticipate falling in love with Crowfeather, and although their love was wrong, she could not help herself. Their love lead to misery and its effects still remain in the Clans in unseen ways. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Leafkit is only seen when Ravenpaw visits ThunderClan. She and her sister, Squirrelkit are playing outside the nursery, and Ravenpaw teases them with his tail. Later, when food grows scarce due to BloodClan's raids on patrols, she is seen whining with the other kits about being hungry. The Heart of a Warrior :Leafkit is only seen once, very briefly, chasing after her sister, Squirrelkit as Ravenpaw and Barley are getting ready to leave. Her mother, Sandstorm chases after them to quiet them, but they accidentally wake the entire camp. Leafkit is not seen again. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Firestar brings her the two injured RiverClan warriors, Pouncetail and Otterheart, to be healed. She saves them from near-fatal wounds. After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Leafpool and Crowfeather greet each other uneasily, Leafpool saying that she hasn't seen him in moons and has been wanting to speak with him. Crowfeather, without hesitation, explains that they are not a part of each other's lives anymore and if anyone sees them, the result would be horrendous. He also adds that it especially would be for him, since his Clanmates have only begun to trust him, which was mostly thanks to a WindClan she-cat, Nightcloud. Confused, Leafpool asks him why that certain warrior would be helping him so much, and he explains rather uncomfortably that Nightcloud is his mate, and she gave birth to his kits last moon. He tries to explain, but Leafpool, who is hurt in learning this information, silences him. :She turns to leave, but Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and Berrypaw appear on a border patrol. Suddenly, three more WindClan cats come by, Onestar, Tornear and his apprentice Harepaw. Brambleclaw calls all the ThunderClan cats, including Leafpool, but she replies coldly that she can make her own way back. Leafpool mutters quietly to herself: "Goodbye, Crowfeather. I hope we don't regret that we didn't speak today," and leaves. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother. *It is suspected that Leafpool inherited Princess' appearance. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Crowfeather (formerly) :Revealed in The Sight, page 353 Daughter: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Sons: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Father: :Firestar:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Mother: :Sandstorm: Sister: :Squirrelflight: Grandfathers: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake: Status Unknown Grandmother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunt: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Half-Aunt: :Ferncloud: Half-Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt :Ravenpaw Status Unknown Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge:Revealed in a chat with Erin Hunter Deceased, Confirmed 'Gone for Good' by Erin Hunter :Socks: Status Unkown :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Living, Confirmed by Erin Hunter Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Brightheart: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Whitewing: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap: :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosepetal: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Main Character Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Mentors Category:Night Whispers characters